Gracias por ponerte en mi camino
by Clio Salome
Summary: Tu vida es totalmente diferente  como te la imaginabas y mucho más complicada de lo que quisieras. Cuando crees que todo esta mal, reencuentras a la persona que más te ha ayudado. ¿Qué tan caprichoso puede ser el destino para que esten juntos?


Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir un fic y mucho menos de publicar, he aquí mi nueva locura. Espero que les guste.

Puede ser que al principio no sepa de quien se habla, ya que no marco el cambió de POV; si esto ocurre por favor háganmelo saber para las historias posteriores.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes son una marca registrada y pertenecen a su creador Aoki Takao y demás inversionistas que hicieron posible este proyecto.

_**Gracias por ponerte en mi camino**_

Corría tanto como podía, pero estaba cansado y sus piernas le dolían. No conocía esta ciudad, por lo que no tenía idea donde estaba, decidió descansar bajo un puente algunos minutos. No sabía exactamente hace cuanto tiempo había salido de su casa, pero no había visto a ninguna sola persona en todo su trayecto, aunque claro, esto lo podía atribuir al hecho de que el cielo se estaba cayendo en una fuerte tormenta y que seguramente ya era casi media noche.

Un poco repuesto se obligo a seguir, necesitaba un refugió y si la suerte le sonreía un poco, encontraría un hotel en el cual poder refugiarse de la lluvia. Su paso era lento y no avanzó mucho antes de caer de bruces al suelo cubierto de lodo, no pudo meter sus manos para intentar aminorar el golpe. Maldijo y comenzó incorporarse solo que no pudo, ya que se quedo apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Suspiro para canalizar sus energías y cuando intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, una mano le ofreció ayuda. Parpadeo unas veces, no sabía si tomarla o no, alzo su cabeza para ver quien intentaba ayudarlo, pero la oscuridad era muy intensa y lo único que pudo distinguir fue un par de ojos que le recordaron al sol. No supo qué, pero algo en su interior lo hizo aceptar el ofrecimiento, apenas terminaba de enderezarse cuando sintió que sus pocas fuerzas lo abandonaran y ya no supo que paso.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Llego a su apartamento totalmente empapado y con un poco de frío. Recostó el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba en el sillón más cercano y se apresuro prender la luz. Al instante se ilumino la habitación y regreso a atender al niño que se había desmayado en sus brazos, le había colocado su chamarra para evitar que se siguiera mojando pero al retirársela no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, le recordaba a…él. Rápidamente salió de su letargo y se apresuro a llevarlo a la habitación, su respiración se hacía más difícil y tenía fiebre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ese niño bajo la lluvia?

Busco en su armario algo que ponerle a su "invitado". No le tomo mucho tiempo ponerle su ropa, sabía que podía meterse en un problema por hacer eso, pero era una decisión que tenía que tomar en ese momento. Hasta después notó la cadena de oro que tenía el infante en su cuello, la tomo entre sus dedos y la siguió, cuál fue su sorpresa al hallar una elegante H de oro, esa inicial ya la había visto y la conocía perfectamente, pero no podía ser o ¿sí?.

Un leve quejido lo volvió a la realidad, su inquilino estaba pidiendo agua y se apresuro a dársela. El niño abrió levemente los ojos para observar el vaso de cristal que le acercaban a su labios, al terminar su contenido observo brevemente a quien lo ayudaba para luego volver al mundo de los sueños. Con ese leve contacto sus dudas se disiparon, una H en su cuello, piel clara, cabello de dos tonalidades y unos ojos rojos que competían con los más hermosos rubíes del mundo… estaba seguro, este niño era su hijo, el hijo de Kai Hiwatari.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Conducía a exceso de velocidad, las calles de la cuidad totalmente empapadas y la lluvia cayendo sin cesar, no respetaba los señalamientos de transito, estaba realmente desesperado. Había recorrido la ciudad como 5 veces, ya no sabía donde más buscar. Estaba considerando seriamente llamar a la policía. Diviso a alguien cruzando la esquina así que tuvo que frenar de golpe.

Se bajo inmediatamente de su lujoso auto, quien era el idiota que lo hacía perder tiempo; pero toda su furia se bajo en menos de un segundo, sus ojos no lo engañaban, de verdad era Rei, ese chico que vino del país vecino, que lo comprendió y apoyo durante muchos años y al que hacía aproximadamente una década no veía, ¡sí! Era él, el gran amor de su vida. Sin embargo no se veía sorprendido, ya que le mostraba esa sonrisa que era especialmente para él.

No supo qué hacer, así que se limito a sonreír. Se acerco al dueño de los ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban y le abrazo, así sin más en un abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido. No supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero recordando la situación en la que estaba, Kai se vio obligado separarse

-lo siento Rei, pero ahora- el dedo del chino lo interrumpió

-lo sé, tu hijo está en mi casa-

Este argumento le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aunque la noticia hizo que relajara al instante

-¿pero cómo?- quería saber

-ya sabes cómo es de caprichoso el destino- no sonaba muy lógico, pero era la verdad

-gracias-

-de nada- sabía lo mucho que significaba esa palabra viniendo de Kai –vamos- el bicolor entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Llegaron en menos de 15 minutos al departamento del chino, fue un trayecto en silencio ya que no sabían exactamente qué decirse. Al entrar al departamento, Kai pudo percibir ese olor dulce tan característico del chino, sus recuerdos querían volver pero no era el momento.

Fue conducido hasta la habitación y al girar la perilla pudo observar que la personita que le había causado una gran angustia hasta hace un cuarto de hora estaba dormida en la cama, ahí estaba Gou, su hijo de 10 años.

Suspiro abiertamente antes de acercarse al lecho, el Hiwatari menor tenía un paño húmedo sobre su frente, lo que evidenciaba que tenía fiebre, debía admitir que no sabía qué hacer, por lo que se quedo a un lado de la cama observándolo.

-Se despertó- el comentario de Rei lo volvió a la realidad –la taza está vacía, antes de irme le prepare un té, que bueno que le gusto- dijo tomando la taza vacía de la mesa al lado de la cama

-tus tés son mágicos-

-secreto chino- espero unos segundos y en un tono más serio-¿problemas?-

-más de los que quisiera- respondió Kai con resignación

-¿quieres hablar?- ofreció el chino

-pero ¿y Gou?-

-el está dormido, déjalo descansar; no es recomendable que te lo lleves con este clima, podría empeorar-

Con una última mirada a su hijo, Kai salió de la habitación perteneciente a Rei

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

En la sala del chino se acomodaron cada uno con una taza de café, y pese a todo, la conversación entre Kai y Rei salió de manera natural. Tanto que sin que se dieran cuanta ya casi daban las 6:00 a.m. Rei le ofreció a Kai su habitación para que durmiera un par de horas, sin embargo con el pretexto de ir a buscar ropa para su hijo salió de la morada; no fue por que quisiera sino que necesitaba pensar, en realidad ambos lo necesitaban.

En esa amena charla de unas horas se pusieron al tanto de lo más relevante de lo que había sido su vida en estos años. Kai se había casado poco después de la disolución del equipo y su hijo no tardo en nacer. La relación no la podía calificar ni como buena ni mala, tenía una esposa muy bella que conocía desde tiempo atrás, pero no la podía querer. Su corazón ya tenía dueño. Sin embargo, ahora estaba viudo, ya que hacía tres años la señora Hiwatari, una reconocida diseñadora de modas se había suicidado al ver que el fin de su carrera era inminente, por obvias razones le había ocultado este pequeño detalle a su hijo, pero dos años atrás se enteró. Lo que fue el inició de esta infierno de tristeza y soledad para ambos.

Rei igualmente había contraído nupcias con su antigua amiga Mao, al principio todo iba bien, era el matrimonio perfecto. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la vida en familia empezó a ser un obstáculo para la vida profesional de la china, su sueño era ser una chef internacional y atascada en Hong Kong nunca lo lograría, así que un día sin más hizo maletas y partió a Europa. Ahora el pelinegro era libre, aunque había una poderosa razón que lo ataba a su antigua esposa, pero lejos de enojarse le hacía muy feliz.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Se removió entre las sabanas, la luz que entraba por las ventanas no lo dejaba dormir así que sin más remedio abrió los ojos, pero que sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y lo peor del caso, no tenía idea que era ese lugar.

-Buenos días- oyó a manera de saludo des de la puerta y por instinto se jaló hacía sí las sabanas

-tranquilo, no te asustes- le dijo el joven de cabellera negra y ojos dorados mientras se acercaban. Y fueron esos hermosos ojos dorados los que reconoció el pequeño, a la vez que recordaba lo que había pasado anoche, estaba seguro que su padre lo mataría. Un roce en su rostro lo volvió a la realidad, tenía posada una mano en su frente y después es una de sus mejillas, increíblemente el toque no le molesto, ya que la palma que lo rozaba estaba suave y tibia

-que bien, ya no tienes fiebre- ¿fiebre? Había tenido fiebre, pero si él nunca se enfermaba y al parecer aquel hombre lo había cuidado, no comprendía nada y las palabras no salían de su boca.

-debes tener hambre, iré por algo para que comas-

-¿no va a preguntarme mi nombre?- Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que su anfitrión saliera de la habitación

-no hay necesidad, Gou- le contesto con una gran sonrisa, lo que confundió mas al pequeño bicolor, ¿cómo es que sabía su nombre? No recordaba habérselo dicho. Y si toda esa amabilidad era solo una fachada para intentar secuestrarlo o algo así. Mientras su cerebro maquilaba ideas sobre estar en peligro su respiración comenzó a aselarse. Recobró la compostura al instante, no podía mostrar miedo o verse asustado, después de todo para eso lo habían educado ¿no?

Escucho la puesta abrirse y endureció su mirada, sin embargo el chico ni se inmuto ya que se le acerco con una gran sonrisa en los labios y llevando una charola con comida

-solo tenía fruta y un poco de jugo en mi nevera, espero que no te moleste- pese a que era algo sencillo, se veía bastante bien; pero no comió

-¿no te gusta?-

-¿cómo sabe?- vio que el chino no le entendió, así que específico –mi nombre ¿cómo lo sabe?-

-conozco a tu padre- el pequeño Gou palideció al instante

-¿mi padre?- bajo su cabeza negando, seguramente lo llamaría y estaría en problemas

-ya sabe donde estas, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no te reprenda- le aseguro

-no lo conoce, debe estar furioso-

-te equivocas, claro que conozco al terco y testarudo Kai Hiwatari y no creo que este tan molesto-

-pero- intento refutar

-deja de preocuparte, confía en mí- esa seguridad lo relajo, no sabía si era verdad lo que el pelinegro le decía pero confiaba que sí, aunque todavía le quedaba una duda

-¿cómo se llama?- era increíble que no le hubiera preguntado su nombre antes

-Kon, Rei Kon-

-gracias señor…mmm Kon-san- tenía algunos problemas con la nomenclatura japonesa

-solo Rei por favor, no estoy tan viejo- asintió el niño –ahora come-

Hacía un rato que Rei había salido de la alcoba dejando al pequeño ojos grana solo, así que el niño degustaba su desayuno mientras observaba a su alrededor. Era un cuarto blanco con decoraciones doradas y rojas al igual que unos cuadros chinos; se preguntaba si podría tener un cuarto así. Sin darse cuenta, la fruta de su plato había desaparecido casi por completo ¿se molestaría Rei si le pedía un poco más? Otro trozo viajaba hacia su boca cuando la puerta se abrió, era Rei tal como se lo esperaba pero detrás de él entro un hombre alto, imponente, con cabello bicolor y unos ojos rojos iguales a los suyos; era su padre. Fue tal la impresión que Kai causo en su hijo que éste soltó el tenedor y lo miro con un poco de miedo

-cuando termines, te cambias de ropa y me avisas para que nos vallamos- le dijo con su voz fría y autoritaria tan típica de él mientras asentaba en una silla cercana una mochila en la que tenía ropa limpia.

Apenas cerraron la puerta después de salir y Gou hizo un lado su comida y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, no había notado que la ropa que traía no era suya, pero no le importo. No podía confiarse de su suerte.

Abrió la puerta en menos de 5 minutos para presentarse ante los mayores que parecía que conversaban, pero al verlo su padre se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida. Con mochila en hombro siguió los pasos de su padre, en el umbral de la puerta lo escucho hablar pero no dirigido a él, sino al Rei

-sabes que siempre eres bienvenido- ¿había escuchado bien? Eso era invitación, no lo podía creer. Aunque no entendía muy bien, se abstuvo de preguntar

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

El trayecto hacía la mansión había sido en completo silencio, pero era un silencio pesado, incómodo, sobre todo para el ruso menor ya que estaba seguro que cerrando la puerta del auto los regaños hacía su persona empezarían, pero no fue así y esto lo preocupo más, ya que una noche había escuchado a su bisabuelo decirle a su padre que los golpes eran necesarios si uno era muy rebelde, eso había sido antes de que Voltaire falleciera, pero el miedo ahí estaba ¿y si tenía pensado golpearlo? No podría defenderse.

Llegaron a la mansión, su padre fue el primero en entrar, pero él necesito unos segundos más para tomar un poco de valor y prepararse para dar la mejor disculpa de su corta vida. Y ahí estaba, en el recibidor, con su padre dándole la espalda, tenía que decir algo pero no estaba seguro de que, intento calmar los latidos de su corazón pero que su padre le hablará lo sobresalto

-llamaré a un doctor para que te revise-

-¡no padre!- lo detuvo, consiguiendo que la atención de Kai se posara sobre él –no… no es necesario llamar a un doctor, me siento bien-

Lo observo unos momentos, para después acercarse al niño que estaba frente de él y pasarle su mano derecha entre sus cabellos platinados –de acuerdo, báñate y descansa-

Obedeció y se recostó en su cama sonriendo, no podía creerlo, había discutido con su padre, le había gritado, se había escapado y pasado la noche en casa de un extraño, que por cierto era un viejo conocido de su padre, y lo más increíble, su padre, su estricto padre no le había reprendido, regañado o castigado, había un sido un buen día. Se metió entre las sabanas, sabía que no era ni medio día pero se sentía cansado y que confortable sentía su cama, así que se permitió el lujo de dormirse.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Frente a esta puerta nuevamente, después de tantos años encontrarme en esta mansión, esta mansión que guarda momentos tan especiales para nosotros y que, siendo sincero, nunca pensé volver a pisar. Toco el timbre y nada, nuevamente, que extraño hay ruidos, no, no son ruidos… son gritos, no puede ser, es la voz de Kai, ¡hay no! ¡Gou! El debe ser el que está recibiendo los gritos, tengo que entrar ¡ahora! Comienzo a golpear la puerta, estoy desesperado, por los gritos de Kai no se oyen los míos, ahora son más intensos. La puerta se abre, debió estar mal cerrada.

Me interno en la mansión del ruso y me dirijo a las habitaciones, gritos de ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de estar con tus pesadeces! ¡Ya estoy arto! Me guían, al fin la alcoba correcta y de un solo momento abro la puerta y entro, pero ninguno de los rusos le prestó atención, y como no si Kai seguía gritando, sabía que tenía que hacer, así que afiló sus ojos, tomo aire y

-¡Kai ya basta! – le grito plantándose enfrente y la furia del Hiwatari mayor se bajo en ese instante

-¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?- atino a preguntar

-vine a ver como seguía aquí, la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y tus gritos se escuchaban hasta a entrada- explicó -¿Qué pasa?-

-este niño que esta de pesado, no quiere comer ni tomar la medicina- dijo en un tono sumamente hiriente.

Rei dirigió su mirada al más pequeño de los rusos, sus ojos tenían la misma expresión que Kai ponía cuando lo obligaban a algo. Dio un suspiro –Kai déjame a mí-

-como quieras- dijo azotando la puerta, dejando a Rei y Gou solos

-¿Qué pasa Gou? ¿Por qué no comes?- le pregunto suavemente al niño sentándose en el borde de su cama. No recibió respuesta -se que algo te molesta, dime que te ocurre- intento persuadirlo

-no me gusta, la comida no me gusta-

-muy bien- tomo el rostro del menor e hizo que lo mirara -¿Qué quieres comer? Lo que sea, pídelo-

-sopa- pidió quedamente

-muy bien, dame 15 minutos máximo y tendrás tu sopa y creo que me llevare esto- dijo a la par que agarraba la charola con comida intacta, pero una caja con la leyenda de antigripales llamo su atención -¿esta es tu medicina?-

-sí, ya sé que mi padre te dijo que no la quiero tomar, pero no es cierto, las pastillas me lastiman cuando intento tragarlas- decidió decir la verdad

El chino soltó un largo suspiro – voy por tu comida-

Al final del pasillo se encontraba Kai recargado en la pared

-espero que no te moleste que pase a tu cocina- fue lo único que dijo al pasar junto a él antes de bajar las escaleras, Kai tardo un poco en reaccionar para seguirlo

Estaba frente la estufa cuando lo escucho entrar, ninguno hablo.

-Rei escucha- intento llamarlo mientras servía la comida –después Kai, Gou me está esperando- ya estaba por salir cuando tomo la caja de medicina y se las arrojo a Kai –sabes, los niños no pueden tomar pastillas, así que no creo que haya sido una pesadez-

Subió con cuidado las escaleras para llega a la habitación del pequeño ruso, tocó y espero a que le permitiera pasar. Gou se sentó en su lecho, el olor de la sopa caliente le llegó, ya la quería probar.

-está un poco caliente- le dijo al poner la bandeja en sus piernas, no le contestaron, el pequeño se limito a tomar la cuchara y comenzar a comer, el chino se limito a observarlo, la verdad el niño se veía muy tierno.

-¿quieres que te prepare el baño?- le preguntaron cuando iba por la mitad de su sopa -mmm- no sabía que decir

-muy bien, termina esto mientras alisto todo- Gou estaba más que sorprendido, no sabía que las personas hicieran eso, era extraño pero le agradaba

-todo listo, cuando quieras- le expreso el chino mientras salía de la ducha, -pero antes- lo detuvo mientras agarraba un frasco de color rojo y una cuchara que había asentado en la mesa -abre tu boca y trágalo- le acerco la cuchara cargada de un líquido espeso, el niño no estaba muy convencido de aceptar lo que seguramente era medicina pero viniendo del chino, no le vio mayor problema –buen niño, ahora a ducharse- se levanto, tomo una muda de ropa y tras de sí cerró la puerta de su baño.

No tardo mucho, salió con una toalla sobre su cabeza ya que secaba su cabello, pero se detuvo al ver a Rei alistando su cama y se pregunto porque había cambiando sus sabanas

-así estarás más cómodo, ven siéntate- le pareció un poco extraña la razón pero le resto importancia. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y continúo con la tarea de su cabello aunque el sentir un par de manos extras en su cabeza lo hizo estremecerse, ¡qué bien se sentían las manos de Rei! soltó un leve bufido cuando el chino termino su labor. Se metió en la cama, y se llevo otra sorpresa al ver cómo era arropado, de repente su cama se sentía más confortable. El chino ya iba de salida cuando un leve-Spasivo- salió de sus labios, fue respondido por un –de nada-

Qué bien se sentía, que agradable había sido recibir tantas atenciones, le encantó recibir los mimos que un niño de tan solo 10 años gozaba, fue fantástico haber sido tratado como un niño

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Entro en el estudio, sabía que ese era su refugio, se sentó y espero a que le dijera algo

-¿comió?- la voz de Kai al fin se dejo escuchar

-sí, se baño y recostó. Ahora debe estar dormido-

-llegaste justo a tiempo Rei-

-Kai, dime la verdad ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo…no lo sé, las cosas con Gou siempre han sido un poco difíciles, pero últimamente han empeorado- se sentó, tenía demasiada frustración dentro

-deberías intentar mejorar su relación- opinó

-no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer-

-pues…yo- se quedo sin argumentos

-quédate- ofreció, pero el rostro perplejo de su compañero lo hizo continuar –por favor quédate, no lo hagas por mí sino por Gou, sé que necesita un poco más de atención-

-el quiere tú atención-

-ayúdame, solo por un tiempo- miró al ruso que tenía enfrente, estaba triste y preocupado. Kai le tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle aquello y no lo decepcionaría

-de acuerdo, lo haré por ambos-

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Giro en su cama, otra y otra vez hasta que sintió el borde así que giro de vuelta. Abrió sus ojos con desgano y miro el reloj de al lado de su cama, eran las 11:47 p.m. y tenía hambre, sabía que no podría volver a dormir, así que sin muchas ganas se calzó sus pantuflas y bajo a la cocina.

Al llegar encendió la luz y se dirigió a la alacena, un tazón de cereal sería suficiente. No recordó que su cereal se había acabado hacía dos días y solo quedaba el de su padre, el cual no le gustaba. No reviso el refrigerador, lo que sea que hubiere no le gustaría. Así que no le quedo más remedio que tomar la caja que contenía cereal integral y fruta seca. Se sentó en el desayunador, después de ir por una botella de leche y un tazón y cuchara; miro la caja que tenía enfrente, se armo de valor y se llevo una hojuela a la boca, sabía horrible, cómo rayos su padre podía comer eso. Suspiro, pensó que con uno o dos kilos de azúcar esa cosa que sería su cena sabría mejor.

Vació el frasco de azúcar en su tazón y estaba por servir el cereal, pero una firme voz lo detuvo

-eso no te gusta- le dijeron

-¡padre! Creí que estaba dormido- comento asombrado

-podría decir lo mismo, ¿no prefieres que te caliente algo de la cena?-

-no gracias, el cereal será suficiente-

-¿en serio? Nunca antes habían rechazado mi comida- una tercera voz habló

-¿Rei?- se sorprendió el ojigrana menor al ver entrar atrás de su padre al chino

-¿seguro que no quieres?- le volvieron a cuestionar

-bueno, yo…de acuerdo- a eso no se pudo negar

Volvió a tomar asiento, Rei saco del refrigerador los refractarios con comida mientras que Kai se sentó a su lado y ambos rusos observaban maniobrar al chino, Gou sintió la gran mano de su padre revolverle sus cabellos, muy rara vez hacía eso pero siempre le contentaba. Para cenar había pasta y carne, pero él solo eligió la primera, no sabía de que era pero tenía un muy buen sabor y mientras el comía los mayores bebían café con pequeñas donas de canela, éstas eran de las pocas cosas dulces que veía a su padre comer. Todo estaba en silencio, pero éste no era el mismo silencio incómodo que se formaba cuando estaban solos sino que era de tranquilidad.

Una vez que termino, Rei volvió a sacar el frasco rojo de la tarde; no pudo evitar pensar lo ridículo que se veía al aceptar que le dieran la medicina como si fuera un niño pequeño y peor, al hacer una mueca de desagrado por el amargo sabor, no quería ni pensar que ideas estarían rondando por la cabeza de su padre al haber visto aquello. De hecho y al contario de todo lo que suponía su hijo, a Kai esa escena le pareció linda, viniendo de él ese era un pensamiento extraño pero le había gustado lo que vio: su hijo siendo un niño. No se le ocurrió nada más que ofrecerle a su pequeño las últimas dos donas con el pretexto de "quitarse el mal sabor" de la boca, antes de darle las buenas noches y que se marchara a cepillarse los dientes y dormir.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

No creía lo que veía, era algo tan simple pero tan divertido, ¿cómo era que en su vida nunca hubiera ido a un supermercado? Y lo mejor, su padre estaba con él y también Rei. Había sido graciosa la "discusión" entre su padre y Rei, que casualmente había escuchado mientras pasaba por su gran comedor. Todo el lío era porque el chino no tenía lo que necesitaba para cocinar y el ruso se defendía en que nunca se había encargado de llevar por su propia cuenta una casa y un niño.

Se encontraba fascinado con todo lo que había alrededor, muchas cosas y de diversas partes del país, quería recorrer todo el lugar pero debía guardar la compostura, `un Hiwatari nunca se comporta de manera inapropiada´ con esa frase había crecido, así que con una cara inexpresiva andaba unos pasos atrás de su padre.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando inesperadamente Rei lo tomo de la mano e hizo que caminara a su altura, el acto lo sorprendió pero mentalmente lo agradeció, ya que así podía "explorar" un poco más sin problemas. Lo que más le agrado fue el lugar que le daba el chino, ya que no solamente escogía productos al azar, sino que le preguntaba su opinión. ¡Se sentía tan valorado!

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Observaba por la ventanilla del auto, tenía un especial interés en el paisaje porque estaba seguro que ese no era el camino hacia la mansión. Se sentía un tanto incómodo por ir en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Rei, el amigo de su padre y un adulto viajaba en el trasero. Que el auto se detuviera lo volvió a la realidad, el edificio que tenía enfrente lo pudo reconocer, era el del apartamento del pelinegro, lo más probable es que simplemente lo habrían llevado a su casa.

-bájate- le ordeno la fría voz de su padre

Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras para llegar a la morada Kon, el propietario los dejó entrar primero para cerrar la puerta tras sí

-pónganse cómodos, no tardaré mucho- dijo el chino mientras se retiraba

-hmp- escuchó de su padre. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo? Porque sinceramente no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Padre- se aventuró a preguntar- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿no le has dicho?- inquirió el chino que salía con una maleta pequeña. ¿No me han dicho? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? Se cuestionaba el pequeño bicolor. –hmp- fue la única respuesta de Kai

-Gou- lo nombro el ojidorado –tu papá me ha invitado a pasar un tiempo en su casa, claro sí eso no te molesta ¿tienes alguna objeción para que valla con ustedes?-

-cómo él quiera- respondió el pequeño. Hubiera respondido que no, que eso era gran idea pero no lo creyó apropiado

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que Rei estaba en la mansión e increíblemente ya no le parecía tan sombría como antes y tal como lo había supuesto la tarde en que le dijo que estaría por un tiempo con ellos, seguía disfrutando de las atenciones que el chino le brindaba e incluso su padre se había mostrado más atento hacia él.

Ahora que lo pensaba su padre y Rei siempre estaban juntos, era extraño ya que ni a Yuriy y mucho menos a Bryan soportaba mucho tiempo cerca, y una tarde había descubierto a su padre observando atentamente al chino, todos y cada uno de los movimientos. Y si lo que había entre ellos era más que amistad, eso sería genial, ya que su padre necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera y a él no le desagradaba para nada Rei, serían como una familia, una verdadera familia. Pero estaba yendo muy rápido, primero debía cerciorarse de que sus conjeturas eran ciertas y después se las ingeniaría con todo lo demás.

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Era domingo y se encontraba entrenando como todos los días, había mucho calor así que prefirió hacer sus ejercicios en el jardín. Eso era lo malo de haber nacido y crecido en una tierra tan fría como Rusia, no soportaba el calor y la época de verano estaba por comenzar y él en Japón. Decidió dejar de lamentarse de su situación, ya que admitía que este viaje no había sido tan malo.

El campeonato regional estaba cerca y este año podría participar, pero la verdadera razón de tan ardua práctica era el fénix, Dranzer, la imponente bestia sagrada de su familia y que él quería poseer; además no entrenaba solo, ya que Rei le estaba ayudando con algunos aspectos de agilidad y le había dado unos cuantos `secretos de su pueblo´ que podía aplicar. Él también poseía una bestia sagrada, un tigre, le había pedido verla y se lo había permitido. Había observado de cerca al feroz Driger. Su padre generalmente los acompañaba y también le daba consejos, muy diferentes a las ordenes y regaños de no hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora disfrutaba el querer ser mejor.

-Rei- que su padre llamara lo sorprendió, ya que ese día no estaba con ellos afuera –tienes una llamada, es de China- le explico acercándose

-lo siento Gou, pero debo atender esto. Otro día terminamos con la batalla- se disculpo el chino antes de llamar a su blade y dirigirse al anterior de la mansión

-¿no vas a entrar?- le pregunto Kai a su hijo -ya es suficiente por hoy, entra y refréscate- uso un tono más amable, no quería que sonara como una orden

-hmp- le respondieron, para después caminar junto a él de regreso

_**Gracias… Thank you… Mercy… Grazie… Dank… Ganxie… Arigato… Spasivo… Gamsa… Gratias**_

Veía televisión antes de dormir, ya casi eran las nueve da la noche y sabía que pronto le vendrían a dar las buenas noches. Pequeños golpes en la puerta le dieron la razón, no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Gou- le hablo Rei al momento que ingresaba a su recámara- vine a despedirme- esa noticia no se la esperaba, ya su cara palideció –tengo que viajar a China y mañana cuando despiertes ya no estaré, pero no quería irme sin despedirme- explico al sentarse en la cama

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- no quería, no quería que Rei se fuera

-tengo un asunto muy importante que arreglar, espero que las cosas no se complique y pueda regresar pronto- el viaje era algo temporal, eso no era ten malo -¿no sabes cuánto tiempo?- el chino le negó con la cabeza

-buen viaje- se tuvo que resinar, realmente deseaba que fuera un buen viaje y mientras más pronto regresará mejor

-gracias- y abrazo al niño unos momentos, para después ponerse de pie –descansa, te prometo que nos veremos pronto- aseguro antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Y qué les pareció? Originalmente esta historia era un one-shot pero creo que me inspire (hacer una exposición sobre Auswitchz en día de muertos, si que inspira)

Ahora estoy un poco corte de tiempo (escuela + trabajo = no tiempo) pero prometo terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario. Creo que es todo, nos vemos!


End file.
